


Buried

by Lady_Satsuki (TheBlackWednesdayAddams)



Category: Jigoku Shoujo | Hell Girl
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWednesdayAddams/pseuds/Lady_Satsuki
Summary: How Ai feels when she realizes that Sentaro's bloodline didn't die out, and what it meant to her.





	Buried

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am new to the Hell Girl Fandom (and very late), but I created this little drabble about Sentaro and Ai. I am almost finished with the 2nd season, so I'm sorry if it isn't entirely canon-compliant, but I will try and edit it again when I have finished the series. I hope you enjoy it.

It was foolish to think that he wouldn’t find someone else. That he wouldn’t fall in love, and have children. She was gone, mad with grief and betrayal, and he could never be with her.

It still hurt.

No matter how hard she tried to bury it, she still felt sadness. A small insignificant part of her still wished they could have fled that village and started a home somewhere else. That they could have lived happy lives, and had children of their own.

She buried it with anger.

She was angry, even all these years later, she still felt the pain of that betrayal as if it had only happened yesterday, as if he were still piling dirt on top of her bond and bleeding body.

She wanted him to pay, she wanted him to rot, and some tiny part of her even wanted to be with him. 

Though, she’d still rather deal with vengeance. Because then she could still bury her heart, like he had done once before.


End file.
